Kitai no Yuki
by Tan'sui
Summary: Naruto est seul et cette solitude commence à lui peser. Alors qu'il va se laisser sombrer, une rencontre aussi inattendue qu'inespérée va changer sa vie.


**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ni Naruto, Sasuke et toute la clique ne sont à moi. Il appartiennent tous a Kishimoto Masashi, Ô grand maître vénéré .

**Bêta-lectrice**: Personne d'autre que la grande, la belle, la merveilleuse Vagabonde, qui m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas d'espace avant la virgule. Que ferais-je sans elle!

* * *

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont méchants avec moi. Quand je marche dans la rue, je n'ai le droit qu'à des regards de haine, de mépris ou d'indifférence. Mais je ne leur ai jamais rien fait de mal pourtant ! Je ne comprends pas. Moi je veux seulement avoir des amis avec qui je pourrais jouer à la balançoire et aux ninjas. Avec qui je pourrais embêter les filles, courir dans les rues et acheter des bonbons. Avec qui je me sentirais bien et par dessus tout, aimerait. Quand j'étais un peu plus petit, j'essayais d'aller vers les autres pour leur demander si je pouvais jouer avec eux. Mais à chaque fois, ils me répondaient non, qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi. Avec un indésirable. Alors avec le temps, j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Parce que plus j'entendais leur réponse, systématiquement la même, et plus mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux, lentement mais sûrement.

_*_

C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et voila ce que j'ai reçu comme cadeaux : des insultes et des regards chargés de mépris . Il y a même des garçons de mon âge qui m'ont lancé des pierres. Ça m'a fait tellement de mal... mais pas au bras que j'ai du bandé, non, au cœur. Comme si l'on m'avait planté des aiguilles acérée à l'intérieur. Je crois que j'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps aujourd'hui. Mais pas devant eux bien sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient verser de larmes. Je ne veux pas voir leurs sourires victorieux et les entendre dire : « Ça y est, on a réussi à faire pleurer le monstre ! ». Le monstre. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent. C'est à cause de leurs parents qu'ils me désignent sous ce nom. Comme si dire mon prénom aller les maudire et les envoyer en enfer. Des fois ils m'appellent l'orphelin aussi. Mais moins souvent que le monstre ou le dégénéré. « Orphelin », j'y ai souvent droit quand leurs parents viennent les chercher: « Eh l'orphelin , elle est où ta mère ? » « Bah alors l'orphelin, t'es tout seul ? ». Autant ce n'est pas ces phrases qui me blessent le plus mais le rire qui accompagne souvent leurs paroles. Iruka-sensei essaye bien de les faire taire, mais il sait très bien que ça ne sert à rien. Il est bien gentil Iruka-sensei. C'est la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais insulté. Avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

_*_

_*_

J'ai marché sous la neige toute la journée et je crois bien que je suis malade. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Si je meurs, qui s'en souciera ? Je crois bien que les villageois seraient plutôt contents. Cela fait 11 ans que je passe Noël seul, que je mange des ramen seul, que je regarde la télé seul et que je m'endors seul. Et je n'ai jamais autant ressenti le poids de la solitude qu'aujourd'hui. Je donnerais tellement cher pour être entouré de mes parents, ou au moins d'un ami . Je vendrais tout ce que je possède pour recevoir en guise de cadeau ne serait-ce qu'un vieux jouet usé, pour que quelqu'un vienne taper à ma porte et me dise: "Joyeux noël Naruto ! ". Il y a une minute, j'ai vu une étoile filante passer et j'ai fait un vœu : que quelqu'un me tende la main. Mais c'est un vœu qui ne s'exaucera jamais. Un rêve qui ne se réalisera pas. Un appel à l'aide que personne n'entendra...

_**_

_*_

La nouvelle année est toujours synonyme de changement. Pas pour moi. Pour moi, elle signifie l'éternel recommencement. L'éternel recommencement de ma souffrance et de ma solitude. Du rejet et de la haine. Car plus les années passent et plus ma haine envers ces gens s'intensifie. Vengeance est un mot qui revient de plus en plus souvent dans mes pensées. Parfois, je pense même que me venger est la chose à faire. Iruka-sensei dit qu'il faut toujours respecter son prochain, même si on ne l'aime pas. Mais eux, ils ne me respectent pas. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils méritent de souffrir ? Que j'ai le droit de me venger ? Mais si je le fais, je deviens comme eux non ?

Que quelqu'un m'aide...

_**_

_**_

Je marchais au bord du lac, comme à mon habitude, sous le vent frais mais rafraichissant de l'hiver qui se transformerait bientôt en printemps. Des feuilles de cerisiers volaient et tombaient légèrement sur l'eau. C'était beau. Je n'étais pas heureux, je ne l'ai jamais pleinement été, j'étais serein, apaisé. Mais il a fallu que quelque jeunes du villages me voient et commencent à me héler. Je les vois qui se rapprochent de moi, l'un armé d'un bâton et les autres de pierres. J'ai peur et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Haine. Vengeance. Ces mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Une partie de moi me crie de partir, de me cacher dans les bois et l'autre d'avancer vers eux et de faire ce qu'ils m'avaient toujours fait : du mal. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Alors je m'enfuie vers la forêt assez loin pour ne plus entendre leurs voix et je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps, de mon âme blessée et meurtrie. Il commence à faire froid – je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis prostré à terre – et je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne veux plus bouger. À quoi ça sert de se relever pour tomber encore plus bas ? À quoi ça sert de vivre quand personne ne vous aime et que l'on a personne à aimer ? Alors que je vais me laisser sombrer, j'entends un voix qui me sort de ma demi-torpeur :

- Ça va ?

Je relève la tête, essuyant mes larmes qui coulent encore librement sur mes joues. Je pus enfin voir celui qui m'a adressé la parole. Quelle est ma surprise en voyant que ce n'est personne d'autre que l'idole des filles et la fierté des professeurs. Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Hé baka, tu sais pas parlé ou quoi ?

Piqué au vif, je redresse le menton et regarde ses yeux noirs, si beau mais si froid qui ne m'intimident pas :

- Baka toi même !

Je le vois sourire. Enfin si on peut appeler un petit relèvement de la commissure droite un sourire. Mais connaissant Sasuke de réputation, je me dis que ça doit en être un.

- Pourquoi tu restes sous la neige ?

À mon regard étonné, il comprend que je n'ai pas remarqué ces petits flocons blanc qui doivent pourtant tomber depuis longtemps. Il me fait un rictus méprisant et je lui tire la langue.

- Tu peux te relever tout seul ou il faut que je t'aide, usuratonkachi ?

- Je peux très bien me lever tout seul, merci!

Je commence à me relever mais j'ai du rester trop longtemps assis car je vacille et tombe maladroitement sur les fesses. Sasuke soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et après un petit moment d'hésitation, il me tend la main que je regarde avec étonnement, comme si elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

- Hé, on va pas rester là toute la nuit, ne ?

Hésitant, je lui tends la main qu'il attrape. Puis il me tire à lui et je suis enfin debout, le derrière tout trempé.

- Euh... Merci.

- Hn.

Je le vois qui s'apprête à partir et je commence à paniquer. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas rester tout seul. Alors qu'il commence à me tourner le dos, je lui cris la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

- Ça te dit de manger des ramen avec moi ?

Il se retourne vers moi et je crois déceler du soulagement dans son regard. Mais peut-être que je me trompe car son regard redevient indéchiffrable.

- Alors, c'est oui ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté comme je le fais toujours en attendant une réponse ou en réfléchissant et quelques mèches blondes viennent cacher mes yeux couleur de ciel.

- Mouais.

Je lui souris, d'un vrai sourire, resplendissant et heureux. C'est la première fois que je ne mangerais pas de ramen seul. Que je ne mangerais pas seul tout court même. Je le vois refaire son sourire "Made in Uchiwa" et je me dis que la lueur de soulagement de tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai peut-être pas rêvé. Je l'ai déjà remarqué mais Sasuke est toujours seul en classe, même si toutes les filles lui courent après. Je l'ai même vu plusieurs fois dehors et marchant seul, comme moi . Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours eu envie d'aller le voir et de parler avec lui parce que, d'une certaine manière, j'avais l'impression qu'on se ressemblait tous les deux. Mais il avait l'air tellement inaccessible que je n'ai jamais osé. Je pense qu'un rejet de sa part m'aurait définitivement tué.

- Génial ! On y va alors ?

- Hn.

Je rigole et lui demande s'il ne sait dire que ça. Il me répond que non et qu'il sait aussi dire "Naruto est un abruti". Je prends la mouche et commence à l'insulter de tous les noms qui me passent par la tête. J'avoue que pour un mec qui ne parle presque jamais, il en connait un rayon lui aussi. C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que nous arrivons au restaurant et que nous commençons à manger. Même si Sasuke est quelqu'un de solitaire, je vois bien que ça le soulage de parler à quelqu'un. Arriver à la fin du dîner, nous sortons de l'établissement et nous commençons à nous fixer. C'est moi qui brise le silence :

- Bon, à demain ?

C'est plus une question qu'une affirmation. Et soudain, j'ai un nœud dans l'estomac. J'ai peur. Peur de sa réponse.

- Oui, à demain.

Je rigole, soulagé car sa réponse sonne comme une promesse pour moi. La promesse de ne plus jamais être seul. Je lui fais au revoir de la main et pars d'un pas guilleret chez moi, avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Les filles vont faire une de ses têtes quand elles vont voir que je suis ami avec Sasuke ! _Ami ._ C'est le mot que j'aime le plus désormais. Avec _Ramen_ bien sûr !

**

**

*

Aujourd'hui devait être un jour comme les autres. Se lever, manger, aller à l'école, se faire insulter et continuer à sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Mon vœu le plus cher s'est réalisé. J'ai enfin un ami. Bon, okay, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas un petit con péteux, fier et froid qui se croit le meilleur. Mais au fond, il est plutôt sympa. Il est comme la neige en fait : de loin, elle a l'air froide et est d'une beauté glaciale. Mais au touché, elle devient douce et chaude. Ce n'est pas la fin de ma solitude. Non, c'est le début de mon bonheur. Avec Sasuke.

* * *

Cette one-shot est plus basé sur la souffrance de Naruto pendant sa jeunesse que sur la relation Sasuke/Naruto.

J'ai essayé de garder le caractère de chacun des deux personnages, mais pour Sasuke, je ne crois pas avoir réussi

Voila, voila, maintenant tous a vos clavier et review please.


End file.
